The Mirror
by Gammily
Summary: A crack!fic involving the Mirror of Erised being found by a group of unsuspecting Greek gods and goddesses


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. No money is being made off of this. Please don't sue me

It had been a quiet decade on Mount Olympus, home of the many gods and goddesses that were worshiped by the Greek people. The 21st century had been pleasant, they all agreed. They had amused themselves with stories of the past, mingling with the mortals, and insuring that current petty squabbles within the world remained so that no further violence could be ensured. All of the residents of Mount Olympus knew that without some form of violence, be it the pettiness that occurred on Earth, was better than the true Chaos that could reign if there was total peace. But Chaos was weak. And Chaos was clever. Something needed to be done, Chaos thought.

Chaos, being a sentient energy, could communicate with those who needed Her, relied on Her. She had brought up the subject matter with certain people she knew had willingly helped her before. Some declined and so they were left out of it. The two who had agreed were the most obvious: Eris, goddess of chaos, strife and discord and At , the goddess of of mischief, delusion, ruin, and folly. And so it happened.

It had sat innocent, magnificent in architecture so that even Hephaestus was impressed. The Fates had been called upon by Zeus to help him and the rest of the gods to understand what this new thing was. Their response was in unison and like always, had a prophetic nature to it.

 _The answers that you seek_

 _Shall be known once Havoc has wreaked_

 _And thus will be known_

 _Only once you have been shown_

 _Its powers, only based on belief_

 _For This, is the Mirror of Erised_

Athena, a curious goddess she was, stepped in front of this Mirror of Erised. It was unlike any other mirror she had encountered, for it did not show her reflection right away. For a few moments, nothing happened as she stared at the mirror. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the mirror. It was a shadowed figure, cloaked in darkness. It started to take form until a loud pop distorted the image not unlike a rock being thrown into a calm pond. The loud noise broke the trace that it seemed the gods were entranced in. Dionysus appeared with Hermes, drunkenly staggering up the steps of Mount Olympus, laughing as Aphrodite said something. Dionysus face-planted onto the ground as he missed the last step. She was dressed in a gaudy party dress, standing out compared to her two drunken associates who were dressed in rumpled suits. Aphrodite immediately sobered up once she saw the sombre expressions on the people's faces who were present.

"You guys missed the party in Rio?" She said to the crowd who continued to stare at her. Tension grew at the gates of Mount Olympus as no words were said. Apollo stepped out of the crowd and with a snap of his fingers, cleaned up the trio and changed their clothes into that of which would fit their statuses as gods and goddesses.

"You have missed the arrival of an unknown Artefact," he said to her as nobody had bothered to answer her confused question. It was then that the trio got a look at The Mirror.

"It is called the 'Mirror of Erised' according to the Fates," Athena spoke up. "I was looking into it and all I saw was a shadowy figure with a smile. It disappeared when our attention was focused on your graceful arrival." Athena and the rest of the gods didn't bother to hide their emotions to that statement.

"Wait, that mirror? I thought that She would go for something with more class?" Dionysus replied, a fake horrified expression on his face.

"I concur my dear friend. I was expecting a feast with some contaminated ambrosia to turn the lot into rabbits or something. But The Mirror? That is stupid." Hermes replied, suddenly sober at the thought. The two walked through the gates, talking quietly to each other about what would need to happen, abandoning the rest of the gods.

"Does anyone know what just happened?" Artemis asked the crowd, voicing their thoughts until the last part of the interrupting trio answered.

"Chaos was getting fussy and enlisted help to do something. We had that party planned for months and couldn't help. Now that the party is over the terrible two are most likely going to do something worse. While you guys have fun here, I'm going to head over to Venice so I don't have to deal with whatever those two manage to cook up. Last time this happened, those two got Hercules over there," Aphrodite pointed to the burly god, "to try some new experimental stuff and um, Pompeii happened. Bye!" With that, the Greek goddess of beauty disappeared leaving many weary gods to deal with two unruly gentlemen who have the blessing of Chaos.


End file.
